Street Care
by Shyki
Summary: Bryan wants to fight Garland. But does he really? Bryan X Garland.


A story per month? Sounds about right...Or two... .

Another One-shot.

--

Almost every blader had attended this fighting championship. A few bladers had joined in. Thinking it would be quite the experience. But really they were all here at cheer on Rei, who had been the first to sign up. All together there was Rei, Garland, Rick, Claude, Tala, and Raul, who was forcefully signed in by Julia.

Everyone is excited for all the fights, with the exception of Raul.

"Why do I have to fight, Julia?!" Tthere were few people allowed in the locker rooms. The fighters and their friends. Raul and Julia were in a corner. Tala and Bryan were in another. Rick and Michael were in the middle. Rei and Lee off to the side. Claude and Aaron were out in the hall. And Brooklyn and Garland were just coming through the door.

"Well stop whining. Who do you have to fight first?!" Julia flipped through the fighting list. "It will toughen you up Raul. Now where are you?" Julia stopped flipping through the chart. "You aren't even on here!!"

"That's cause he's on this one." Bryan got up and handed her the doubles sheet. "Tala thought it would be cruel to send him out there by himself so I partnered them up." Bryan looked back at Tala who shrugs.

"But, he needs to do this on his own." Tala sighed and got up walking over to them. He takes Rauls waist and pulls him close.

"Wouldn't want him to get hurt." Julia glares at Tala then mumbles something about men.

"Fine I'm going out to the stands. It better be a good match." After Julia left Tala placed a swift kiss on Rauls cheek. Bryan rolled his eyes and went over to Tala's bag.

"Let's get him set up properly." Tala brought Raul over and they started getting him ready for the match.

"I hate the waiting. That freaks me out the most. You know." Rei says looking around. Bryan nods and Tala shakes his head. Garland gives a swift nod while the others all listen. "I would've thought you'd be fighting, Bryan?" Bryan gives a curt laugh and shakes his head.

"Nah, you should know me by now Rei. Street fights are what I'm good at. Not these kinds of fights. Besides, I'd whip your ass if we faced each other. An' you know it." Rei just blinked and shrugged.

"You never know. Rei has speed and flexibility. What do you have Bryan?" A few people stared at Garland before turning back to Bryan.

"I'm fast. After this is all done I'll fight you and you'll see how fast I am. You have to be fast in a street fight. Or you get knocked out." Tala nodded at this. Bryan jerks his thumb in Tala's direction. "Him and Ian always bet on me."

Garland shakes his head.

"First fight for doubles. Raul and Tala vs. Ryan and Giovon." A man on the intercom said.

"First fight for singles. Rick vs. Erin." This time a lady called.

Everyone in the locker room said good luck to the boys as they headed out. All the people except Rei, Lee, Garland, Bryan, and Brooklyn left the room.

"Aren't you going to watch, Bryan?" Bryan shook his head. He pulled out a mini portable t.v and plugged it into the wall. He turned a few dials and up came the fights.

"They rotate between singles and doubles. I watch this program alot." The others nodded and they set it up on the table and crowded around it.

"I don't see why people fight..." Garland smiled as Brooklyn glared at the screen.

"It's for fun and it gets your andreniline pumping." Lee said warily. Rei nodded and got up and went over to the bench.

"I'm taking a nap. Tell me when they call me." Lee nodded. Rei got set up and quietly started to snore. Lee got up and went over to watch him.

"So far Rick is winning." Garland nodded as Brooklyn went to point at the screen.

"But it can all change so quickly." Garland nodded. They watched the screen for a long time before they announced the winners.

"Double winner are, Tala and Raul."

"Single winners are, Erin."

"You see. It all depends on what you do in the fight." Brooklyn nods as the fighters come in.

This goes on throughout the whoel day before they all leave.

Tala and Raul become winners of the doubles. Thank to Raul in the last round who pulled a submission move. Julia is still congratulating. Garland had won the singles.

It has been well over a week now and Garland is wandering through the streets. He looks up at a small old gas station. He takes a deep breathe and knocks 3 times on the door.

A big guy opens the door. "Password." Garland hesitates for a minute.

"Silence." The man looks at him and nods. Holding the door open for him Garland walks in. He takes a look around and blinks. There were about 50 people. Some gambling some walking and always 2 fighting.

Garland walks through the crowd to see who is fighting. A tall brunette. Pretty fast with his arms but not fast enough on his feet. The other male was very tall with blonde hair. Garland frowned and looked closer.

It was Spencer! By the look of it he was winning too. Garland watched the fight for a few more seconds, before going off and looking for something to drink. He found the bar and went up on the high rafters to watch the fight.

"Well Well what have we here?" Garland turned around to find a few guys. Each staring hungrily at him. "Well he ain't a fighter. So what are you? Hopefully a boy toy, eh boys?!" The other guys laughed and they all inched closer to Garland. He could smell the booze radiating off of them.

"Jack, Frank, Joe, John! What are you doing?!" The boys all froze and turned around. Spencer had won the match and came up to see what trouble these fools were causing, again.

"Nothing Spence. Honestly we were just having a little fun with this boy here." Spencers eyes shifted to Garlands who pleaded him to do something.

"He's my friend." The boys eyes all widened and they started saying sorry. Spencer took one step towards them and they all ran off. "Garland what are you doing up here? Everyone else is down there. Come on, Bryan's fighting now." Garland just nodded and follwed Spencer.

"Now for our next fight. We have a new fighter. Kile!" The crowd booed. Garland looked around for Bryan. "And we have the one you all love, our Falcon!" The crowd cheered and Bryan stepped into the circle. Garland couldn't help but stare as he wasn't wearing a shirt and his skin looked so smooth.

"Garland over here!" Garland looked around till he found a mass of red hair. He looked back at the ring for a few seconds before joining them. He could see Bryan clearly from where Tala was.

"This is an underground fight?" Tala nodded.

"Ye, but Bry likes to call 'em street fights." Garland looked at Ian and nodded. The fight started off as any other fight. Both boys circled each other. It took a matter of seconds for Bryan to get impatient and attack.

"I don't think the guy knew what hit him." Tala bit a piece of licorice off.

"He was a newbie Tala." Tala shrugged.

"Which is why I didn't bet. Garland," Garland looked up at Tala that was waving a couple of bills arounf. "When betting. Don't bet too much. People will call you greedy and you get killed. Bryan taught me that after I almost bet a thousand on him." Garland blinked and nodded.

"Hey guys. What a kid, eh? One hit and he's gone!" Garland smiled as Bryan came over grinning.

"No one can beat you Bry! You're too quick." Bryan laughed and hit Tala upside the head. "You going now?" Bryan nodded.

"Take 'em wit you. He looks bored." Tala laughed and pushed Garland over to Bryan. "Go have a fight an' tel me who wins." Ian smirked and tossed Bryan a couple 20's. "An' buy you guys somethin' nice, eh."

"Yeah whatever." Bryan caught the 20's and linked his arm with Garlands. "Come on. I want that fight." Garland followed Bryan blushing lightly.

"Where are we going?" Bryan smirked and kept leading them through alleys and finally they come upon a big warehouse.

"We practice here. You will fight me here alright?" Garland nodded slightly. "You scared?" Bryan smirked as Garland growled and quickly followed him inside.

"What kind of fight?" Bryan shrugged.

"My kind. You be fast or you get hurt." Garland nodded. Garland watched Bryan carefully as he circled him. Suddenly he felt a pain in his stomach as he looked up at Bryan's face. "Be quicker." Garland took Bryan's hand and flipped him around.

"Shit!" Garland was flown back a few feet as Bryan had managed to kick him. Garland knew that no one would last against Bryan in a fight. He had to think of some way. There had to be some weakness.

"Come on Garland!" They continued fighting till they were standing ten feet away from each other panting. Nothing Garland did worked. He tried everything. Quickly Bryan lounged and then Garland saw it. He avoided the fist that came before his face. Garland took a step back and quickly raised his foot to connect with Bryan's right knee.

"There." Bryan fell. He clutched his knee bracing it. Garland's eyes widened in fear that he may have hurt the Russian. "Bryan you alright?" Garland crutched down, Bryan quickly took his arms and put him down on his back on the ground.

"You let your guard down." Bryan was ontop of Garland, his legs in between Garlands, and his arms pinning Garlands. "Why?" Garland blinked and scowled.

"That was cheap! I thought you were seriously hurt!" Bryan scoffed and slapped Garland.

"Do you really think about the other people when you are fighting them?! No! You just attack and when they are down make sure they can't get back up!" Garland stared at Bryan for a few minutes before Bryan shook his head. "You're pathetic." Bryan started getting up.

"You're just scared of me!" Bryan glared down at Garland. "Or else you would've finished me off! You wou-" Bryan pulled Garland up and kissed him. Garland gasped and Bryan took his chance and let his tongue in. Garland melted on the spot. Bryan pulled away.

"I want you to get strong so you won't get hurt..." Garland looked at Bryan and smiled. Garland cuddled into Bryan's chest and sighed.

"With you? I will never get hurt. Ever again." Bryan smiled and just stayed there embraced in each others arms for the rest of the night.

--

Ha! Done...this took me awhile...lol.


End file.
